The shoelace shield presented by the invention achieves multi-use purposes, including the overlying and containment of the knotted and looped free ends of a tied shoelace for positive positioning and, in addition, the use of the shield to release pressure from the top of the foot and to thereby permit tighter shoelace tying through the distribution of tension on the knot.
Briefly, the instant shoelace shield is in two parts, one overlying the other in a snap fit relationship. Importantly, the cover or upper part of the shield is reversible from end-to-end, and from foot-to-foot, since typically, shield usage is in pairs, meaning a continual and positive assembly to a use condition.